


Respect Me

by terryreviews



Series: Vampire and Hunter [8]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Peter finds out that Aro can read minds and needless to say he's mad.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Series: Vampire and Hunter [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539046
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Respect Me

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly may just incorporate this into a larger story down the road but for now, this is how I think Peter would respond to finding out Aro can read minds.

“If we weren't in the middle of a job I'd stake you right now. Do you have _any_ idea of how invasive that is? We're going to talk about this after.” He pulled a small, coffin-shaped, flask from his pocket, hands shaking as he undid the cap.

“Christ,” he mumbled before sucking down a long draught and pulling off with an _ah_. He shoved the flask back into his pocket, threw one last glare at the vampire and returned to the other room where their _guest_ was.

The room was dark, dingy, damp. Chains rested in a pile around the chair, along with a pile of ash on the seat and feet. If one looked closely, fragments of bone could be seen.

Peter nodded at the chair, “sit.” He took the opposite chair, absently flicked the lid of his lighter open and closed as Aro took the interrogation seat.

Aro was careful to keep his face neutral in light of Peter's anger. Peter, the only mortal to make him feel small.

“I don't know what to say. You're a vampire, you operate on a different code of ethics. I get it. I hate it, but I get it. What I don't get is _you_ lying to _me_. You want me to trust you but you lied to me for months about something important. So, now I wonder what else you're hiding.” Peter took a breath, leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his thighs and his chin on his hands.

After a moment he asked, “how does it work?”

Aro shifted, “skin on skin contact, preferably hand to hand. It happens when I will it to not just because I'm touching someone.”

“Doesn't have to be hand contact though?”

“No.”

Peter nodded. “Have you read my mind?” When Aro didn't answer, Peter glared, “so you have.”

“Twice, yes.” Aro remained collected, legs crossed, eye contact maintained. He wasn't the leader of the Volturi to let himself be rattled outwards so easily. Internally was another matter.

“When?”

“Once when we first met. Second when you kissed me.”

Peter leaned back in his chair, chin up. He may not have been the best person, but he did have some strength, some dignity. “Hope you liked what you saw.”

He stood up then and proceeded to wander in a loose circle around the space, running his hand through his hair, making little sounds to himself, occasionally throwing glances at the other as he ran over his thoughts.

Eventually, he sat back down,. “here's what we're going to do. You will not touch me without gloves. Period. You will never tell anyone what you read in my mind ever. You want me to trust you, show me you respect me. Not just care about me, but respect me. And if you ever lie to me again, you are done. Understand. Whatever,” he gestured between them, “this is, if it's going to go anywhere I need to feel safe. Not just from others but from you. Prove to me that you're different.” Peter gave a short, mirthless laugh, “look at me. I should be killing you not offering you chances. I'm a hunter for Christ's sake. I hate your kind, I fucking hate you. I hate that I...” he glared, “but you already know all of this, don't you? You know everything. I didn't even have the chance to tell you on my own.”

“Peter, I'm sorry.” It was quiet, sincere, and gave the human pause as he watched him.

“We'll see.” Peter kicked out his chair and left Aro alone in the room as he headed out.


End file.
